


Horror Movies

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon is watching horror movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies

Illya found his partner in front of the TV, "Horror movies, Napoleon?"

"I enjoy them. They take my mind off our daily life."

Illya sat down and watched for a while.

"This takes your mind off things. So far the bad guy drugged his captive after chaining them to the wall."

"And your point is?"

"This does not sound familiar to you."

"No."

"What happened the last time we were on assignment?"

"Thrush caught us, chained us to the wall, and pumped us full of drugs. OH! I think there's a baseball game on," Napoleon said turning the channel.


End file.
